


Mortal Instruments AU

by NicoSolance



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec - Freeform, F/M, Isabel - Freeform, Jonathan is good au, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, clace, clary - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jonathan fray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSolance/pseuds/NicoSolance
Summary: Clary and her brother Jonathan Fairchild were completely normal people with a completely normal life- until their mom gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction.Net but I wanted it here because I like this website better. Also sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get something out the rest should be up tomorrow.

"JOOOOOONNNNNAAATHAN get your lazy self uppppp!" Clary was trying without success to wake up her hibernating brother.

"Jonathan, if you don't get up, I'm eating the rest of the pop tarts." This seems to catch her brothers attention

"You wouldn't dare" he mutters slowly opening his eyes.

Clary let an evil smile fall over her face "watch me."

That pretty much got her brother up and moving.

"You are quite literally a little demon." Clary didn't bother to acknowledge this ridiculous comment.

She left her brothers room so he could get ready and went downstairs to wait. She and her brother were going to see her best friend, Simon and his band play. And Clary would be damned if she let her idiot brother make her late again. She knew how important this was to Simon, he was like another brother to her, though she was pretty sure he had a crush on Jonathan, Clary had been trying to set the two up forever.

Jonathan came bounding down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time and managing to look graceful which Clary thought was horribly unfair considering she had trouble going down the stairs like a normal human without tripping. Though it seemed the Universe had fun making things unfair between her in her brother. For example he was five foot eight, a practical giant! At least compared to Clary's five foot and an inch, yes that inch counted. And she asks couldn't help but envy his hair, his was stark white and cut in a fade whereas hers was a curly mess of orange and red down to her lower back. The two did however have the freckles and green eyes in common though Clary still thought it was ridiculous that Jonathan managed to look like a model with them and she looked like a rag Ann doll. Not that she would ever admit it to her brother.

"So are we going or not?" Her brother asked, still grumpy from waking up.

"Yup" Clary walked outside of their house and started towards the cafe Simon would be playing at.

The walk should not have been that long, only 15 minutes, but her brother acted like it was an eternity. It seemed he was always complaining about something the whole way, his hair, his clothes, his ex-boyfriend. It took all of Clary's will power not to turn around and strangle her brother.

Just as Clary was thinking about how bad it would be to serve jail time for her brothers murder, someone walked into her and her brother.

She couldn't really get a good look at the person, but she was pretty pissed that they didn't even apologize. And apparently so was her brother.

"Dude! What the hell!" Her brother said, annoyed

The person looked at her and Jonathan, this close Clary could see he was a boy, many Jonathan's age, so 16. But that's about all Clary could make out before he just started running in the opposite direction.

"See only crackheads are out at this ungodly hour!" Jonathan complained some more


	2. Chapter 2

“Only fifteen minutes late? A record for you two." Luke teased Clary when she entered the Cafe.

"Well you see I had planned to be here on time but Mr. Paranoia over here made us take the long way after some dude bumped into us." Clary glared at Jonathan 

"You took a whole other route cause someone bumped into you." Luck raised his eyebrows at Jonathan.

"I don't know man, the dude gave me vibes plus he had these cult looking tattoos." Jonathan explained

"What tattoos?" Clary asked confused

"You didn't see them?" Jonathan looked at her like she was the idiot

Clary thought back to the encounter but it seemed blurry which was odd, though the Fray sibling were known for their bad memories.

"Can you describe them?" Luke said, something in his voice was off, but Clary put it down to worry he was like family to them and it made sense that he would worry.

"No I cannot because I forgot." Her brother wasn't even embarrassed, though Clary assumes he was use to being clueless.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Fray!" Simon came up behind Clary smiling

"Simon you make me blush." Jonathan winked at Simon

"Stay away from me" Simon said taking a step back.

—Page Break—

"What the hell took you so long!" Alec's said when Jace walked inside the institute

"Nothing I said I was taking a walk never said how long it would be." Jace retorted, he was still angry about his slip up earlier.

He could have sworn he had applied runes to hinder the mundanes from seeing him. What would have happened if he had been carrying his blade!

"No you didn't! You said and I quote 'Alec I'm going to go get some milk I will be right back' You don't even have milk!" Alec was glaring at Jace

Before Jace could think of a comeback Max came in the room.

He walked up to Jace looking excited, he was holding one of those comics he was obsessed with.

"Jace look at this look at this, he's just like you!"

Max was pointing to some dude with little explosions coming out of his hands, his hair was blond and he seemed to be cursing out some poor green haired kid.

"Thanks dude." Is all Jace could think to respond with

"Is that comic age appropriate!" Alec said

"It's not a comic! It's a Manga! And I'm not a little kid I'm 12 years old!" Max looked ready to blow a fuse

"Nerd talk later, mission talk now, I hear we were going to a club" Izzy entered the room

"Mission can I come!" Max looked asked Jace

"Sure." Jace said at the exact time Alec said "no"

"I was going on missions at his age" Jace argued

"Under no circumstances!" Alec said

Max turned towards his eldest brother and screamed "I HATE YOU" before stomping off

"Max Max!" Isabel called after him, but he ignored her

"He didn't mean it, he's just upset." She said turning towards Alec.

"Yeah I know anyways let's go we have a mission to complete" Alec said in a monotone voice

{page break}

Thanks Mom!" Clary hung up the phone

She couldn't believe her Mom was letting them go to the new nightclub in town. Granted it was an under 21 club, meaning no alcohol would be served but her Mom did have a history of being a bit over protective.

"She said we can go!" Clary said excitedly looking at her brother

"Wicked, should we go home and change first or just go like this." Jonathan inquired

It was already 8:00, an hour until curfew, Clary really hadn't thought their Mom would say yes or she would have asked earlier.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, I am pretty sure I can find one that doesn't fit me, and Clary can wear something of Rebbccas." Simon said, solving the problem.

Clary went upstairs to change, the blouse as an emerald green and had a deeper neckline than Clary would have chosen. The skirt was leather, black and only came up to mid thigh. Since none of Rebecca's old shoes fit Clary, she stuck with her normal green converse.

When she came down stairs Simon and Jonathan were ready, Jonathan having more height and muscle than Simon looked a bit uncomfortable in the smaller shirt, but it didn't look horrible.

"You look nice." Simon said

"Awww your such a flirt." Jonathan said before Clary could say thank you

With a glare at Jonathan, Simon left the house leaving Clary and her brother to follow.

{Page break}

Jace could tell Max's earlier comment was bothering his parabatai but had no idea how to address it. It not like he could ask Alec 'So max said he hates you, how does that make you feel?' at least not if he didn't want to get yelled at, or ignored.

Jace tried to focus on the mission as they entered the club. They had gotten a tip from the worlock who visited here frequently that there had been high demonic activity.

Jace, and Alec were heading towards the back room while Izzy went to lure the demon to them. Just as Jace pulled out his blade he saw the redhead from earlier, looking straight at him. Her green eyes widened and she punched some kid on the arm before pointing at me. The taller kid turned and said something, Jace didn't stick around to see what.

When he and Alec got in the room Izzy was waiting for them with the demon. He seemed to be saying a lot of gibberish, Jace could barely make out what he was saying. Just as Jace was about to try and ask for the demons last word the redhead from earlier came in the room.

She saw that Jace was pointing his blade at the demon, and in an action of pure bravery, or stupidity, probably both, she launched herself at him. Usually it would have taken way more to take Jace down but she caught him off guard and he fell, letting go of his seraph blade.

This gave the demon just enough time to get up at start running for the door, Alec seemed to be loading his arrows and, by the angle the girl seemed to be running at Alec to try and stop him. She was she was almost to Alec when Izzy grabbed the girls ankle with her electric whip causing her to cry out in pain.

Just when Jace thought we were in the clear the other guy from earlier came in and he looked pretty pissed.

"Let go of my sister." he said, his voice betraying no fear

"Jonathan!" the girl yelped causing causing me to look at her

Again the mundanes were able to catch me off guard, well almost off guard, his punch didn't exactly hit Jace, but it was still closer than he would have liked. In the chaos caused by the two mundanes, the demon almost got out, but Alec shot him and killed him just before he could escape. By this time Jace had restrained the older boy and Izzy still had the girl.

"Who in the hell are you people! Let my sister go!" The older boy said angrily

Jace had to give it to the kid he was fighting pretty hard, but he could tell that the boys adrenaline would eventually run out, the girl however seemed to be in too much pain from the whip to say anything.

"Izzy let her go, our job is to protect mundanes, not hurt them." Alec said surprising Jace

"She almost got jace killed!" Izzy sain, her voice full of disbelief

"I'm sorry if I almost got you killed trying to stop you from murdering someone!" The girls eyes were full of tears as she looked around the room

She was searching for the body, Jace relized.

"Don't bother, we just killed a demon and when demons die they go back to there home dimension." Jace's voice was a matter a fact

"JACE!" Isabel and Alec screamed at him at the same time.

"What it's not like anyone will believe them"Jace said

Jace had been so distracted by his siblings he hadn't even noticed the mundane had reached and managed to grab Jace's blade which wouldn't have been a big deal except upon touching it the boy was cut.

Seraph blades didn't hurt mundanes.

"I think the real question is what are you?" Jace looked suspiciously at the boy, Jonathan

"It doesn't matter, now we have to take them back to the institute. Mom and Dad will know what to do." Alec said

"Your kidnapping us!" The red headed girl said

"Well no, I mean yes but no." Jace answered helpfully

The girl seemed to be looking at her brother, was it possible they were communicating telepathically. They didn't have any marks of a warlock that Jace could see, but that didn't mean the mark wasn't there.

{page break}

Clary looked to her brother, hoping for a sign. He had that look he got when he was angry, a deathly sort, it had been a long time since Clary had seen it.

"Why are you doing this!" Clary tried to stall, that's what they did in movies right?

Then the tallest one with black hair picked up her brother and the other boy, Clary thought his name was Jace, came and picked her up.

"PUT DOWN MY SISTER" Jonathan was thrashing but the older boy had a good hold on him.

Suddenly Jonathan bit the guy, causing his grip to loosen. Jace looked towards the older boy who was cursing. It was just the opening Clary needed. She swung her fist as hard as she could at the boys nose. The guy seemed to have insane reflex and managed to doge.

"THATS ENOUGH!" The black haired kid thundered

Then he hit Jonathan over the head causing him to go unconscious.

Before Clary could do anything the girl came up behind her and hit her too.

{page break}

Isabel stared at the boy on the bed, the one who the other girl had called Jonathan. She had been tasked with watching them inside if the infirmary. Not that it was a bad thing. The kid was pretty good looking and strong to, though Isabel doubted he would be up to flirting upon waking up but who knows? She tended to have an effect on people.

The boys eyes slowly opened, they were green. Isabel leaned over him.

"Hey" she said

He punched her in the nose.

{page break}

Jace heard Isabel scream and ran to the infirmary. When he arrived he saw Izzy holding her nose and glaring at Jonathan.

Jonathan turned his attention towards Jace "what did you do to my sister!"

He was pointing to the bed next to his, where the red headed girl was.

"Calm down she's fine, we didn't hit her hard enough to hurt her badly." Isabel said

Jonathan gave a murderous look towards Jace, trying and failing the sit up.

"Jonathan." Said the girl

"Clary!" He actually tried getting up

Before he could fall Isabel caught him.

"Careful . Mom won't be happy if we hurt them more than was necessary," Alec came in the room

"God I feel like crap!" The red haired girl, Clary was sitting up rubbing her head.

"Get your crusty hand off me!" Jonathan said to Isabel, earning a shocked look from her

{page break}

Jonathan was scared. He had no idea who these people were, or what they were going to do. Was this some sort of cult or gang! And why was this chick looking at him like he was a piece of meat? Were they cannibals!

"Listen if you let us go, we swear we won't tell the police anything!" Jonathan tried to bargain with them

"Screw that! Our friend will have reported us missing by now, you guys should just let us go, maybe you can avoid jail time ." Clearly his sister had no idea how to bargain

"Sorry, sunshine but that's just not gonna work." The blonde dude said Jonathan thought he heard the others call him Jace

"Don't call me sunshine!" Clary said glaring holes into the kid

Kid, Jonathan realized none of these people were much older than them.

"We're not permitted to let you go until you speak with our Mom and Dad." The black-haired kid said

"Well here is what I have to say to your mom and dad, tell them they can shove their permission up my-" Jonathan was cut off by the arrival of an older woman and man.

"Alexander, Isabel, Jace, care to explain what is going on here?" Said the woman

"I'll tell ya! They kidnapped us!" Clary said

"Jocelyn!" The woman looked shocked

"How do you know my mom!" Clary shrieked

"Your Mom! By the angle no!" She turned to Jonathan

"You must be her boy." The lady looked ready to snap which Jonathan thought was dumb considering he was the one who got kidnapped

"Mom, what on Earth are you talking about?" The boy said, confused

"This is bad, I've keeping something from you guys, a long time a-" the lady was cut off when she suddenly collapsed, then disappeared into thin air

Clary was the first to scream then the girl who Jonathan assumes was Isabel joined.

"Mom!" The boy, Alexander ran to where his mom had been

He turned towards Clary and grabbed her shoulders "What the hell did you do to her!"

Oh hell no! "Get your hands off my sister!" Jonathan knew he couldn't win a fight but no one touched his sister like that

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" The older man said

He turned towards his kids "your mom made a mistake a long time ago, and had a curse put on her she just tried to violate it, I have no idea what the exact consequence is but I know it's bad."

He turned towards Jonathan "and your mother probably had the same thing happen to her, except while Maryse's may be bad, Jocelyn's is deadly."

"Who are you, people!" Jonathan screamed

"Listen up because I'm only going to explain this once" the older man said


End file.
